


Flirt or Fight

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Apparently there is a difference
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Flirt or Fight

**Author's Note:**

> from [this](https://kcsplace.tumblr.com/post/624583227864121344/steve-okay-so-are-we-fighting-or-are-we)
> 
> (A birthday present for myself :3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
